1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device and a liquid ejection method.
2. Related Art
An inkjet printer is a liquid ejection device for ejecting a liquid (e.g., ink) to a medium (e.g., paper, cloth, or an OHP sheet). In an inkjet printer, a dot forming process for ejecting ink droplets from a head while moving a carriage and a transport process for transporting paper are repeated alternately, thereby printing an image composed of dots on the paper. One type of inkjet printer is a line printer that uses a head having a width corresponding to the width of the paper, instead of moving the head with a carriage (see JP-A-2007-68202).
When representing the highest gray-scale, ink must be applied without a gap so that the basic color of the medium becomes invisible. Therefore, in order to make it possible to form deep dots in a number of pixels, a plurality of deep nozzle lines for ejecting deep ink is sometimes provided.
It should be noted that if the same number of light nozzle lines for ejecting light ink as the number of the deep nozzle lines are provided, the total number of nozzles increases, thus increasing the manufacturing cost.